Never Said It Would Be Easy
by Read2Much0831
Summary: Callista Alden is an orphan because Lord Voldemort made her one. Her adoptive parents are never around. Now, she feels alone in the Wizarding world. But will she find comfort in a certain Weasley?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Callista and her parents are mine. Everything else came from Ms. Rowling.**

The fog began to settle over a dark, London street. A short, stubby man appeared out of thin air and began scurrying down the street. He studied each of the house numbers and stopped in front of a quaint, red house with gold shutters. He took out his wand and flicked it at the front door, which then opened. As soon as he entered the house, the man heard a woman's high-pitched screams. He followed the sounds to an upstairs bedroom.

Once inside, the man saw a cloaked figure hunched over a short, dark-skinned woman on the floor. She was crying hysterically next to the body of a muscular, caramel-colored man. His brown eyes were glassy and still; they were the eyes of a dead man.

"My Lord," the stubby man squeaked, bowing as he came into view of the cloaked figure.

"Wormtail," said a cold, hissing voice from under a cloak, "I told you not to come. As you can see, I'm rather busy at the moment.

"My Lord," Wormtail said, "I need to tell you-"

"Please!" the woman on the floor screamed, "I don't know what you want! Please don't kill me!"

The cloaked man pointed his wand at the woman and said, "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light flashed and the woman on the floor fell limp. Her golden-brown even grew large and glassy; she was dead.

"What is it, Wormtail?" the cloaked figure hissed.

"Well," Wormtail started, "I'm afraid I have been mistaken."

"Go on."

"I'm afraid," Wormtail muttered, "that this is the wrong family. The girl was born in August, not July."

The cloaked figure swore. "So, who should I be looking for?"

"The Potters."

"How could make such a mistake?"

"I'm sorry!" Wormtail wailed. "Bellatrix told me that she was sure the girl was born in July!"

"Do not blame others for your mistakes!" the cloaked man snapped, raising his wand, "Crucio!"

Wormail shrieked and fell to his knees in pain. The cloaked figure lowered his wand and walked toward the door.

"Come," he said, "Tomorrow is Halloween. I must do it then."

"B-but what about the girl?" Wormtail stuttered.

"I don't have time for her, Wormtail! Come! I need to prepare myself for the Potters."

Surprised, Wormtail stood up quickly and followed his master out of the room. Before leaving, he looked back to find a crib in the corner of the room. Throughout the chaos, the little girl sat wailing. Now, her amber eyes flashed to the frozen face of her dead mother.

* * *

**A/N-Rate and Review!**


	2. Meeting in the Hallway

**Disclaimer- Again, Wizard world is J.K. Rowling's. I only claim Callie and her parents.**

11 Years Later

Callista Alden sat up in bed, humming to herself. She was re-reading her acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though she had always known she was a witch, reading the letter gave Callista a sense of joy. Knowing that she would be going to Hogwarts made her feel closer to her birth parents.

It had never been a secret that Callista was adopted. Her adoptive parents, Jade and Michael Alden, made sure of that. When Callista was eight years old, they began telling her about what happened to her birth parents, Christos and Selene Hargrave. Callista knew that they were tortured and murdered by Lord Voldemort. She knew he had been coming to kill her. She also knew that Voldemort was actually looking for the potters. What Callista didn't know was why he had been hunting for anyone in the first place.

"Callista, we need to talk."

Callista looked up to find her parents standing in the doorway of her room. They had apprenhensive looks etched across their faces. She tossed her letter onto her nightstand and straightened out her covers.

"Okay," Callista sighed, "What is it?"

Mrs. Alden sat down at the foot of her daughter's bed and asked, "Do you remember what I told you about Harry Potter?"

Callista nodded. "Of course. Why?"

Mrs. Alden exhaled and said, "Well, he's coming to live here.

There were a few moments of silence. Then, Callista simply asked, "Why?"

"Because Dumbledore believes that it's the right thing to do," her mother answered.

"Why?" Callista said again. "Because Voldemort made us both orphans?"

"No," Mrs. Alden said calmly, "Dumbledore thinks that you would be a good influence on him."

"Well," Bria laughed. "Dumbledore must be out of his mind because I shouldn't be influencing anyone."

"Cal," said her father, finally entering the conversation, "Your mother is trying to say that Harry knows nothing about magic. He was raised by Muggles. Dumbledore wants you to help him out before you start school."

Callista looked aghast. "So, he has no idea who I am?"

Mr. Alden shook his head. "Harry knows nothing, unless Hagrid told him a few days ago when he found him."

Callista smiled. "Is Hagrid bringing him?"

Her mother said, "Yes, but he's not staying. He has other business to attend to."

Callista pouted and said, "Okay. I promise to help Harry."

"Good," said her mother. "And Callie, there's one more thing."

"Sure, Mum. What is it?"

Mrs. Alden looked to her husband and then back to her daughter. "Well," she said, "You-Know-Who went away years ago, but I don't think he's gone forever. Now that Harry's going to school, his followers might try to come after him. So, I want you to be careful and watch out for him. Understood?"

Callista nodded. Her mother leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. Her father did the same before following his wife out of the room. Callista turned of the light and lowered herself under the covers. _Well, _she thought, _This should be interesting._

* * *

First Year

"Hurry up, Harry! I'm not missing the train!"

Callist pushed her trolley as fast as it would go. When she looked back, she saw a red-faced Harry desperately trying to keep up with her. She trudged on, scanning King's Cross for Platform 9 ¾.

Once there, Callista felt a pang of sadness. Her parents had promised to see her off, but now, they were too busy with work. Callista shook the thoughts from her head and looked back at Harry.

"Okay," she said, "I want you to run at the barrier. Don't worry. I promise that you'll go through. Got it?"

Harry hesitated, but nodded. He braced his trolley and ran at the wall until he disappeared through it. Callista closed her eyes and ran at the wall. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised at what she saw.

A grand, scarlet steam engine stood at the edge of railway. Hundreds of students and their parents crowded the platform. Suddenly, the whistle blew. Callista looked over at Harry, who appeared to be in shock.

"Come on," she said, tugging his arm, "We have to get on."

The two ran toward the nearest door and hopped onto the train. They made their way through packs of people and searched for an empty compartment. Callista thought she saw a compartment and pushed Harry inside. Unfortunately, it was already occupied.

"Hi," Callista said, sliding the door closed.

A small, red-headed boy was sitting near the window. He looked up nervously and said, "Hello."

Callista plopped herself down right across from him. Harry, looking wary, cautiously sat down next to her. There were a few tense seconds before Callista decided to break the silence.

"Well, I'm Callista. Callista Alden," she said, "Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley," said the red-head.

Callista nodded before glaring at Harry. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Wow," said Ron, looking shell-shocked, "Can I see you scar?"

Harry smiled and nodded. He moved his jet black hair off of his forehead, revealing a thin, lightning bolt scar.

"Cool," gaped Ron.

Callista laughed as the two boys struck up a conversation. She hoped Harry would become friends with him; Ron seemed normal. She couldn't deal with too much trouble this year.

"Well," Callista announced, "I'm going exploring. I'll be back!"

Neither Harry nor Ron looked up as she stood up to leave. Rolling her eyes, Callista opened the compartment door and peered into the hallway. She noticed two, identical red-heads standing next to a black boy with dreadlocks. Feeling adventurous, she walked up to them.

"Hello," Callista said, catching the three boys off-guard.

The twins eyed her cautiously and said, "Hi."

The boy with the dreadlocks looked to the twins and then to Callista. "Um, aren't you a first year?"

Callista nodded. "Yep. I'm Callista."

"I'm Lee," said the dread-locked boy, "And this is Fred and George."

"Shouldn't you," started one twin, "be hiding in a compartment..."

"Cowering in fear?" finished the other.

Callista shrugged. "I don't really feel fear."

One of the twins laughed and said, "You're a feisty, little one, aren't you? Like a Cornish pixy."

"Hey," said Lee, "We should call her that: Pix."

"No!" Callista cried, "Please don't!"

One twin looked at her and chuckled, " I like that name, Lee. She looks like a Pixy."

Callista rolled her eyes and asked, "Which twin are you?"

"Fred," he said, looking at her with his dark, blue eyes.

"Well, Fred," Callista said, "I hope you're not going to cause me trouble."

Fred leaned forward and whispered, "Only if you want me to, Pix."

Callista stepped back and looked up at Fred. He smiled and winked at her. She giggled and began to walk back toward her compartment.

"Oy, Pix!"

Callista turned to see Fred again.

"I hope you get into Gryffindor," he said quietly.

"Me too," she answered truthfully. Callista turned and began walking again. She couldn't get rid of the smile that was etched across her face. Callista slid back into the compartment and pressed her back against the door. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you so happy?" Harry asked her, twirling a trading card between his fingers.

Callista wiped the smile from her face. "Oh, I just met some people."

"Who?" mumbled Ron, his mouth full of chocolate.

"Three guys named Fred, George, and Lee."

Ron practically choked. "Those are my brothers! Well, Fred and George are. And Lee's their best friend."

Callista laughed. "Well, that explains a lot. You look like them."

"Well, I guess so," said Ron, holding a Chocolate Frog, "Hey! Wouldn't it be cool if you became their friend? You act like them."

Callista looked at the boy. "What do you mean?"

"You're really outgoing and they're really outgoing," he said.

"Oh," Callista said quiety, "Maybe we could be friends."

The compartment door slid open and a bushy-haired girl walked in. She asked if they had seen a toad. Both Harry and Ron shook their heads, but Callista didn't respond. She stared out the window, thinking of red hair and blue eyes. Callista had like many boys in the past, but for some reason, this one was different. She couldn't explain it; it wasn't the first wizard crush or anything. There was only one thing she knew for sure: she was going to be around him for years to come. _Man, _she thought, _This should be fun._

_

* * *

_Fred stared aimlessly at the spot where Callista once stood. He didn't move until his brother nudged him in the back. The three boys returned to the compartment they had abandoned. Fred sat down and stared vacantly out the window.

"Oy, Fred!"

Fred looked up to see Lee waving a hand in front of his face. "What?" he asked.

"Are you still thinking about that girl?" Lee asked.

"No," Fred lied. In reality, he could still see her face in his mind: her caramel skin, her dark brown hair, her amber eyes. He could still hear her laugh and see her smile. She was stuck on his mind.

"I think," said George, bringing Fred back to reality, "that you like her."

Fred scoffed. "What? Come on, Georgie. She's a first year. She's the same age as Ron!"

"So?" said Lee, "It's okay if you do, Fred. Callista's pretty."

"Yeah," muttered Fred, "She's beautiful."

"Aha!" screamed George, jumping off the seat, "Freddie has a crush!"

Fred shoved his twin. "Shut up! So I like Callista. It's not like it matters. She's still young."

Lee clasped Fred on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Fred. You saw how fast the past few years went by. She'll be older than we are before you know it."

"Yeah, Fred," said George, "Just take her in now. You know, be her friend. She'll be all over you by the time she's a fourth year."

"Be her friend," Fred repeated, "I sure hope you guys are right."

* * *

**A/N- Okay, so I thought that writing all of years 1, 2, and 3 would be a bit much so I skipped straight to year 4. I hope you understand. :)**


	3. Dirty Tricks

**A/N-In case you didn't read the other note, I skipped to Year 4. So Callista is 14 here. Anyway, Rate and Review!**

**Disclaimer- I only claim the Aldens. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Callista shoved the last of her things into her trunk. She watched as her father pointed his wand at it. It rose about a foot off the ground and zoomed out of the room. When her father left the room, Callista checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. Her brown hair was shining in the light and her bangs fell just over her amber eyes. Her caramel skin was smooth and flawless. Her red tank top hugged her newfound breast and curves perfectly. In no way did Callista look like she had been through any chaos over the past three years.

Since Callista started Hogwarts, her world had been turned upside down. Watching out for Harry was harder than she could've imagined. Fred and George made sure of that. Every time Harry was out saving the Wizarding world, Callista was somewhere with the twins. In fact, she had been with them in the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry found the Sorcerer's Stone, fought in the Chamber of Secrets, and met Sirius Black. However, Callista didn't mind missing out on the fun.

While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were her friends, she spent more time with the twins. Callista preferred getting in trouble that didn't involve Voldemort. Fred and George were her partners in crime. She could wait to see them again.

"Are you ready to go, love?" her father asked as he reappeared in her doorway.

Callista nodded. She followed her father down the stairs, where her mother and Harry were waiting. _Harry Potter_, Callsita thought. Even though he had only come into her life three years ago, Callista felt like she'd known him forever. Each year, when Harry would come halfway through the summer from the Dursleys, they bonded like brother and sister. Callista had come to like his wild, black hair and sparkling, green eyes. He always told her about his problems, especially when it came to Voldemort. Callista loved her little Scarhead.

"Dang, Callie," Harry said as she reached the foyer, "You sure have blossomed."

"Shut it, Scarhead," Callista said, punching him in the arm, "Or I'll unleash my twins on you."

"Which ones?" Harry asked before getting punched again, "You know, Callista, you don't have to be so violent."

"Ahem," Callista's father coughed, "You two need to behave yourselves with the Weasleys. It was very nice of them to invite you to go with them to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Daddy," Callista said innocently, "We always behave ourselves. Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we're always good."

"Well, have fun," said Mrs. Alden. She hugged Harry tightly before hugging her own daughter. She looked at Callista and whispered, "Keep those boys in line, will you?"

Callista smiled and said, "I always do."

"Well, let's go," said Mr. Alden. He flicked his wand at Callista and Harry's trunks, which then disappeared. Callista and Harry went to latch onto her father's arms. Callista waved to her mother one last time before disappearing with a _pop. _

The three reappeareed in a grassy field. Callista looked up to see the flickering lights of the Burrow. She looked at Harry and they both ran for the front door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and Callista embraced her.

"Callista, dear," Mrs. Weasley said warmly, "How are you?"

"I'm great, Mrs. Weasley," Callista said eagerly.

Mrs. Weasley looked her up and down. "Well, I can see that, dear. You've grown so much. And you too, Harry!"

Callista moved into the living room as Mrs. Weasley went to engulf Harry in a loving embrace. She saw two heads of flaming, red hair descend down the staircase, followed by a bushy-haired girl.

"Hey, Ron! Hermione! Ginny!" Callista said. Before any of them could respond, Callista found herself spinning. She looked to see a twin holding her.

"Argh!" she groaned, "George, put me down!"

"Now, Pix," he said, "How did you know it was me?"

Callista shrugged. "I have impeccable George senses. Hey, Fred."

Fred walked over and hugged her. Callista nuzzled her face into his chest and familiar Fred smell of grass and chocolate. When she looked up, she saw Fred looking down her shirt.

"Did you inflate them yourself?" he asked quietly.

Callista pulled away and backed up into her own father. He was standing next to Mr. Weasley and both were now laughing hysterically.

"You lot are quite funny," Mr. Alden said before kissing Callista on the forehead, "I was just telling Arthur that he can send you home if you cause trouble."

Mr. Weasley laughed. "I don't think Molly would let me, Michael. She adores Callie."

"I can't see why," Mr. Alden said. "Well, goodbye, my love. I'll see you when I do, I guess."

"Bye, Dad," Callista said, hugging her father, "Take care of Mum for me."

Mr. Alden nodded before going to shake Harry's hand. Then, he went into the yard and Disapparated.

"Yes!" Callista cried, falling to her knees, "I'm free!"

"Callista Alden on her own," said George, crossing his arms, "What are you going to do with yourself?"

"Whatever I want," she said with a wink.

"George, I think we should her to that," said Fred, moving next to his twin.

"Agreed, my brother," George replied.

Callista rolled her eyes and went to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner. She placed the silverware on the table, trying her hardest not to lean over. The rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione soon joined her outside. Callista sat down between Fred and his second brother, Charlie.

"So, Charlie," she said, "I heard you work with dragons. How's that?"

"It's hard work, but it's enjoyable," he said, "I love dragons, so all of my bruises are worth it."

Callista smiled at him. As she continued her conversation with Charlie, she placed her hand gently on Fred's knee. Confused, he looked over at her, but Callista pretended not to notice. She just kept smiling and listened to Charlie talk about Romania. Slowly, she began sliding her hand up Fred's leg. He coughed loudly, but Callista didn't care. She kept going until she found his little friend and placed her hand firmly on it. Fred grunted and tried to focus on his dinner. Callista was still talking to Charlie, laughing at his jokes. She kept on him, while massaging Fred with her fingers. She started out slow and quickened her pace until it became too much for him.

"Merlin," he groaned, throwing his head back.

"Fred, dear," Mrs. Weasley said from down the table, "Are you alright?"

Fred cleared his throat. "Yeah, Mum. I'm fine. Just fine."

"Well, then," Mrs. Weasley said she stood up, "It seems like everyone's done. You lot better get to bed. You have an early start tomorrow morning."

Everyone stood up from the table and headed back inside. Callista walked into the house as fast as she could and ran up the stairs, laughing to herself. She walked into the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny and closed the door behind her. Hermione soon joined her.

"Are you alright, Cal?" she asked.

Callista nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Hermione shrugged. "Is it alright if I get in the shower first?"

Callista gave her friend a thumbs-up and waved her out of the room. Hermione grabbed her towel and left. Callista turned to her trunk and began to look through it for her pajamas. The next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall with her arms above her head. Callista saw Fred staring angrily at her.

"That was a dirty trick you played back there," he said.

"Yeah," Callista said innocently, "But it was funny."

Fred eyed her scornfully and Callista looked down. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

She looked into his deep blue eyes and whispered, "Because I wanted to."

"Callista Alden, are you attracted to me?" Fred asked.

"Yes," she said bluntly.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Three years."

Fred looked taken aback. "And you didn't tell me?"

Callista couldn't look at Fred; it was just too much for her. Fred rolled her eyes and ran his fingers through her silky, brown hair. He pulled her face closer to hers and planted a kiss on her lips. Callista felt tingles shoot all over her body. It wasn't like this was her first kiss; she had fooled around with Dean Thomas on Saturdays during third year. But this kiss was different. Kissing Fred made Callista's entire body feel hot. She didn't ever want it to end.

Fred pulled away and said, "You know, Pix, you really shouldn't keep secrets. Just let it all out."

Callista looked at the redhead and said, "Oh, should I?"

Fred nodded and smiled. Callista grabbed onto his soft, red locks and pulled his face back to hers. This time, he didn't pull away. Instead, he opened his mouth slightly, deepening the kiss. Callista moaned and followed suit. She could taste him now, his breath warm and sweet. Fred moved his hands and placed them firmly on the small of her back. Callista, who had forgotten to breathe, was forced to end it.

"Wow," she panted, "That was nice."

"Nice?" Fred pouted, "I was doing my best, Pix."

"Frederick Weasley," Callista started, "Do you like me?"

Fred nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Do you want to go out with me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then, do me a favor."

"Anything."

Callista whispered. "Stop calling me Pix."

"Okay," Fred said, "Callista."

Callista smiled and dug her face into Fred's chiseled chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and breathed deeply. Callista closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. She was so immersed in the hug that she didn't hear the door open.

"Um, Callista?"

Callista turned her head to see Hermione standing in the doorway with her towel in her hand. She felt her face get hot and said, "Oh. Hello, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Fred and back to Callista, unsure of what to say. Callista wiggled out of Fred's grip and walked over to her trunk. Fred awkwardly said, "Well, I should go to bed."

He walked over to Callista, kissed her softly on the cheek, and quickly left the room. As soon as Fred closed the door, Hermione asked, "Alright, what was that all about?"

Callista shrugged. "I was talking to Fred. That's all."

"Callista," Hermione said angrily, "You know perfectly well that's not it. Now, what's going on?"

"What are you yelling about, Hermione?"

Ginny had now entered the room with a confused look on her face. Hermione looked at her and said, "Callie's hiding something."

Ginny looked at Callista and asked, "What have you done now, Cal?"

Callista shrugged again and said, "She saw me hugging Fred, but I always hug Fred. It's not a big deal."

"No!" Hermione snapped. "This was different! He was all over you."

Callista was smiling now. "What? Are girls not allowed to hug their boyfriends anymore?"

Hermione and Ginny were speechless. After a minute of silence, Ginny practically whispered, "You're dating Fred?"

Callista hesitated, but nodded. "Is that alright?"

Ginny threw her arms around Callista's neck and Hermione started giggling uncontrollably. Callista laughed and said, "So, I'm guessing it is alright?"

Hermione looked at her friend and said, "I'm just surprised it took this long. You two have been eying each other for ages."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "We all new it was bound to happen."

"I still can't believe it," Callista sighed, collapsing onto the bed.

"Well, believe it," Ginny told her, throwing a pillow at her, "because we have to wake up early tomorrow. Now, get off my bed!"

Callista threw the pillow back and went to get into the shower. As she walked back to the bedroom, she stopped in front of Fred's door. She reached out to knock, but stopped herself. No matter how much badly she wanted him, she wasn't completely out of her mind. She slipped back into Ginny's room and into bed. As she closed her eyes, she could see Fred's face in her mind.


	4. Portkeys Are No Fun

**Disclaimer: I only created Callie's character. Harry Potter world is from J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N- Rate and Review and I'll add the next chapter. **

"Callie, sweetheart, it's time to get up," Mrs. Weasley whispered in Callista's ear.

Callista groaned and turned over to the other side. The next thing she knew, Ginny and Hermione were pulling off her covers.

"You better get up," Ginny warned, "Or I'll send Fred in here."

"Really, Gin?" Callista mumbled. She turned back over and slowly forced her eyes open. Ginny and Hermione were walking out the door, fully dressed. Callista rolled off the mattress and began rummaging through the trunk for clothes. She settled on her cargo pants, green tank top, and black cardigan. She was searching for a lost sock when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see Fred poking his head in.

"Is it safe to come in?" he asked with his hands over his eyes.

Callista giggled. "No, I'm naked."

Fred peered through his fingers. Callista laughed and went in search of her black Converses. Fred reached under the bed, pulled one out, and dangled it in front of her face. Callista snatched it out of his hand and asked, "Did Ginny send you in here?"

Fred shook his head. "No, Mum did. She says if you don't hurry up, then you're going to get left."

"Alright," Callista groaned, "Tell here I'll be right down. I just have to finish packing my bag and find my wand and-"

"Callista."

Fred was standing right in front of her now, looking worried. "Are we, er, together?" he asked.

Callista looked astonished. "Do you want to be?"

"Yes!" Fred looked quickly, "Of course I do. I'm just a little worried. What if this makes things awkward with George?"

"Is that really what you're worried about?" Callista asked as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

Fred nodded. "I just don't want him to feel like a third wheel."

"Fred," Callista laughed. "You and George are twins and best friends! Nothing could make things awkward between you two."

"Do you really think so?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Only one way to find out," Callista decided. She grabbed her bag, took Fred's hand, and trudged down the stairs. Fred poked her continuously in the side and by the time they reached the kitchen, Callista was laughing hysterically.

"Oy!" Ron snapped from the end of the table, "What are you two playing at?"

Callista froze and looked around the room. George stood up and began applauding, followed by Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of tears. Ginny and Hermione were both grinning warmly and Harry was smiling into his cup. Only Ron seemed distraught: his ears were bright red.

"Well?" Ron glared at Callista. "What are you up to?"

"Ron," Fred said as he put his arm around Callista, "We're not up to anything. And I would appreciate if you didn't yell at my girlfriend."

Mrs. Weasley walked over and threw his arms around Fred before moving on to Callista. "Aw," she said, "You two are adorable together. I knew this was bound to happen!"

Callista stepped back. "Did everyone know?"

"Yeah, pretty much," George said. "It was fairly obvious."

"How?" Callista asked.

"Well," George started, "You used to stare. A lot. You could usually tell us apart, but sometimes you would stare at me accidentally."

Callista laughed. "I guess I wasn't very slick about it."

"Well," said Mrs. Weasly, "Hurry up and eat. You lot need to get going soon.

Callista sat down between Fred and George and reached for a piece of toast. "Where are Bill and Charlie?" she asked.

"They're Apparating," Ginny told her, "So they're coming later with Percy."

Callista winced at Percy's name. No matter how much she loved the Weasleys, she would never appreciate Percy. Callista always managed to outsmart him, and he always went out of his way to beat her down. Fred saw the look in her eyes and whispered, "Calm, Callie. Be calm."

Callista exhaled deeply and finished eating as fast as she could. Ten minutes later, the pack bid Mrs. Weasley farewell and set off into the darkness. They started out at a quick pace, but slowed as the sun came up. Callista groaned as then entered a patch of woods half an hour into the journey.

"Fred," she whined, "You know you want to carry me."

"Ah, my love," Fred whispered, putting his arm around her shoulder, "There are many things I would do for you, but carrying you is not one of them."

"Please?" Callista pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip.

"What will I get in return?" Fred asked.

"I'll be your best friend," Callista offered.

"Then, no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Fine," Callista pouted, "Hey, George!"

Callista started to run to catch up with George, but Fred caught her and held her back. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"If you're not going to carry me," Callista started, " then I'll find someone who will."

"Fine," Fred said, throwing his hands up in defeat. He bent over slightly and opened his arms. Callista threw her arms around his neck and he swept her off the ground.

"Wow," Fred said as he spun her around, "You're as light as a feather."

"Well," Callista started, "I'm like five feet tall. There's not that much of me."

"Well, here's a secret," Fred said quietly, "There's a whole lot of me."

Before Callista could respond, Ron shouted, "You two are mad, you know that?"

"Oh, really?" Fred said, raising an eyebrow, "And what would that be, Ronnie?"

"Because,"Ron started, his ears slightly pink, "You two have been together for a day and you're all over each other. It's mad."

"Well, Ron," Callista said, "I've known him for years. This is just an upgrade."

Ron shrugged and began talking to Harry. Fred managed to carry Callista for five more minutes before being forced to set her down. Callista slipped her hand into his and walked in stride with him, leaning her head against his arm. Twenty minutes later, they came across an older man and his son. Mr. Weasley said that they were Amos and Cedric Diggory, but Callista didn't need the introduction. She had known Cedric her entire life.

"Hey, Cedric!" she said, stretching out her free arm to hug him.

"Hi," Cedric said, flashing Callista a gleaming smile.

"I think you know my boyfriend," said Callista, pulling Fred forward, "He's a Gryffindor Beat- Ouch! Fred, what are you doing?"

Fred was gripping her hand so tightly that her fingers had gone numb. Callista snatched her had out of his grasp and began massaging it with her other hand. Fred stared intensely at the ground, his face turning pink.

"Hello, Fred," Cedric said, extending a hand, "Or is it George?"

"Fred," he answered through clenched teeth. Fred shook Cedric's hand tightly and let go quickly. He reached for Callista hand and pulled her close to him. Cedric, looking confused, went to his father.

"What's wrong with you?" Callista asked angrily.

"I...," Fred stammered, "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Fred Weasley, I would never expect you to be the jealous type."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Cal."

"I've know you for years. What don't I know?"

"Like that I'm good with my-"

"Hey, hurry up, you guys!" Mr. Weasley shouted from a hilltop. Callista trudged up the hill and joined the others around a brown boot. She looked over at Harry, who was staring at the shoe with a confused look on his face.

"That's the Portkey," Callista whispered in his ear. He still looked confused.

"Alright," Mr. Weasley said. "It's about time to leave, so everyone grab on."

Everyone reached out to place a hand on the boot. Callista nudged Harry just before the Portkey took off. They rose off the ground and everything around them turned white. After a minute, Mr. Weasley released the shoe from his grip and went flying. Callista closed her eyes and let go.


	5. Marking of Territory

**Disclaimer: Callie's mine. Everything else came from J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N-It's a short chapter, but the plot picks up after this. Rate and Review, please. It's not that hard.**

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like Portkeys," Callista heard Ron say.

She opened her eyes to find herself face-up on the cold, hard ground. Wincing in pain, she sat up and massaged the back of her head. Fred walked over and lent out an arm to help her up.

"Thanks," Callista said as she stood up, still holding her head.

"No problem. Hey, are you alright?" Fred asked, reading her facial expression.

Callista nodded. "I'm fine. My head hurts, but that's all."

"Here," he said, kissing her where her hand had been, "Is that better?"

Callista nodded and smiled. She looked up at Fred, feeling her heart beat a little faster. This was the side of him she liked the most: the sweet, gentle side. Callista first saw it when she fell off her broom and broke her arm during first year. Fred carried her books to her classes for an entire month. That act of kindness made her like him even more.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Fred asked. "Is there something on my face? Or are you admiring my good looks?"

Callista laughed. "I was just thinking about how nice you are. Sometimes, I forget how sweet you can be."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Callista nodded. "Really. I, er, dunno what else to say."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You can be seductive without thinking about it. But when it comes to just being nice, you always become uncomfortable. Why is that?"

Callista shrugged. "I dunno. It's just how I am."

"Oh, and you shrug a lot."

"Alright. If you know me so well, what else am I like, Weasley?"

Fred sighed. "You're wild and crazy when you're out of class, but silent when you're in it. You hate getting in trouble, unless it involves me," Callista smiled and he continued, "Your eyes light up when you about something you're passionate about. And you always tie you hair back before doing your Potions homework."

Callista was taken aback. "Wow."

"Beat that!" Fred said with a wide grin on his face.

"Fine. I know you hate school. I know that Quidditch is the only reason you're going back. Your face turns pink when you're nervous and red when you're embarrassed. You're amazing at Charms, but you hate to admit it. And you live to make people laugh."

"Pretty good, but there's another reason why I'm going back," Fred said.

"And what's that?" Callista asked.

Fred kissed her lightly. "You."

Callista felt her cheeks get hot. "Really?'

"Yeah," he said, "You and the food."

Callista hit him in the arm. "What?" he said. "You can't say the food isn't good."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. When she pulled away, Fred was looked at her with a bewildered looked on his face.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Before Callista could stop herself, she shrugged. "I have no idea," she said, "I just felt like it."

Fred laughed. "You're absolutely insane, you know that?"

Callista nodded. Fred threw his arm around her again and they walked faster to catch up with the others, who were several feet in front of them. Mr. Weasley led the group through the campsite, which looked deserted in the early morning hours. They stopped in front of an empty space and began to set up two tents. Callista couldn't help but laugh as Harry and Hermione tried to help Mr. Weasley with the ropes and begs. After ten minutes, two, average-sized tents were standing in front of them.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley as he wiped the dirt off his hands, "You girls take the smaller one and we'll take the other. Go unpack and then we'll figure out what to do about breakfast."

Callista opened the flap of the tent and beckoned Ginny and Hermione inside. Ginny ran through the entryway, but Hermione hesitated.

"It's bigger that it looks. I promise," Callista whispered when she saw Hermione's face. Hermione hesitated once more, but reluctantly entered the tent. Callista followed her in and gasped when she saw the inside. The tent included a sitting area, small kitchen, and a bedroom. Callista ran for the room with the single bed.

"I call this one!" she shouted, throwing her stuff onto the bed.

"Fine," Ginny groaned, "Let's go check out the boys' tent."

Following Ginny's lead, Callista and Hermione walked next door. The boys' tent was larger with more beds, but it had the same absurd décor as the other. Callista and Ginny walked into the room with four bunk-beds and saw Fred and George sitting with their heads together.

"What are you two up to?" Callista asked.

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Fred and George are up to nothing? Yeah, right."

George peered into the sitting area before whispering, "Alright, do you really want to know?"

Both girls nodded. George looked over at Fred, who then pulled out a wand and flicked it. Callista jumped, but realized that the wand had turned into a rubber frog.

"Wicked!" Callista said. "I didn't think they would actually work."

"You underestimate us, my dear," George said smoothly.

Callista chuckled before letting out a yawn. Fred looked up at her and beckoned her over to the bed. Callista sat down next to him, slipped her hand into his, and placed her head on his shoulder. Fred placed his cheek on her head and exhaled. Callista felt herself drifting to sleep when Mr. Weasley interrupted her.

"Hey, you guys," he said, "I sent the others to go and fetch water. We need to go find wood for the fire."

"Dad, do you even know now to light a fire?" Fred asked, crossing his arms.

"I'll figure it out!" Mr. Weasley snapped back, "Now, come on!"

Ginny, Callista, and the twins followed Mr. Weasley out of the tent and into the woods. They each scanned the ground for anything twig-like. Unsure of how much wood was needed for a fire, Mr. Weasley grabbed everything in sight. Callista laughed and went to ease most of his burden. Then, with a lighter load, they returned to the tent and set the wood down. Callista followed the twins back into the bedroom and plopped herself down on the bed. She was half-asleep when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came back.

"I see you lot finally decided to join us," she said sleepily.

"It doesn't take that long to get water," George growled.

"We met some people along the way," Ron said quickly.

Callista's stomach rumbled. "Well, I sure hope Muggle fires are fast because I'm starving."

"Callie," Harry said, throwing himself down on the ground in front of her, "Fire is fire. Magical fires are just stronger."

"Yeah, yeah," Callista grumbled. She dropped her face back onto the pillow and drifted back to sleep. It was only five minutes before she was interrupted again.

"Food's ready!" Mr. Weasley called from outside the tent.

Callista rolled off the bunk and onto the floor. Fred and George laughed, and she buried her face in her hands. The twins each reached under her arms and lifted her off the ground.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen, alright?" Callista whispered.

"Whatever you say," Fred replied, nudging her through the tent.

Callista led the way through the tent and joined the others around the tent. She sat between the twins and Mr. Weasley handed her a plate of sausage and eggs. Just as she started eating, Bill, Percy, and Charlie Apparated in front of the tent.

"Hey, lunch!" Percy cried, sitting down across from Callista.

Callista looked down and tried to focus on her food. Fred looked over at her and squeezed her knee. Callista glanced up at him and smiled. Even when she wasn't trying, she always wore her thoughts on her face.

"Stop reading my mind," Callista said.

"Stop giving me a reason to," Fred said, shoving her in the arm.

Callista rolled her eyes. She finished eating and headed back to the boys' tent. She spent the rest of the afternoon watching Fred and George tinker with their fake wands. Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman stopped by, and Callista understood why Percy admired Crouch so much. He was prim, proper, and appeared to love the Ministry just as much as Percy. Bagman, on the other hand, was wild and outrageous. Much to Callista's dismay, Fred and George placed a bet with him for all of their money.

"I can't believe you bet everything," Callista told them after the two Ministry workers left.

"Why not?" George said. "It's bound to happen."

Callista laughed. "Yeah, alright. Viktor Krum will catch the Snitch, but Ireland will win. That's definitely going to happen."

"You say that," said Fred, "But you won't be laughing when Bagman makes us rich."

Callista rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

As the sun began to set, the group started for the stadium. Several vendors were selling souvenirs and Callista dug into her pockets for her money bag. She looked over at Fred, who was looking distressed his hands in his pockets. She walked up to one of the vendors and said, "Three Ireland hats, please."

The vendor handed Callista three, green hats and she dropped the money into his hand. She walked over to Fred and George and held out a hat to each of them.

"You didn't have to do this," Fred said, pulling the hat over his head.

"I know," Callista said quietly, "But I wanted to."

"Fred, I love your girlfriend," George said, looking over at his brother, "Come on, mate. It's not a big deal."

Callista sighed. The look on Fred's face was one she had seen so many times before. The Weasleys never had much money, and it affected the children greatly, especially Fred and Ron. The Aldens were fairly wealthy and were more than willing to help the Weasleys, but they would've never accepted the money. For this reason, Callista always felt guilty about spening money in front of them.

"Let's go," Fred whispered in her ear. He grabbed her hand and they ascended to the top of the stadium with the others. After reaching the top row, they slid into the Top Box, where they were joined by the Malfoys.

"You're with Weasley now?" Draco said to Callista, "I thought you would've had better taste, Alden."

Callista rolled her eyes and looked over at Fred. His jaw was clenched and his face was red, but he only exhaled. Callista squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about him," she said.

Fred leaned over and placed his face on the curve of Callista's neck. He breathed, slid down to her chest, and ran his fingers around the edge of her shirt.

Callista laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Marking my territory," he whispered.

Callista opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she heard loud applauding. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, had risen from his seat and was pressing his wand to his throat.

"Good evening," he announced, "I welcome you all to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. This final match is between Bulgaria and Ireland. We are honored to have the Bulgarian Minister with us tonight. Now, then. Let the match begin!"


	6. Venting

**Disclaimer-I only claim Callie.**

**A/N-Reviews make me happy. So rate and review!**

"I can't believe you two actually won that bet," Callista said to the twins as they walked back to the tent after the match.

"I told you so," Fred said, flashing her a wide grin.

"You told me so," Callista admitted.

"Do I get a prize?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"The satisfaction of knowing you were right."

Fred pouted. "Can I get something else?"

"Like what?" Callista asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Surprise me."

"Fine. Close your eyes."

Fred laughed and closed his eyes. Callista turned and ran ahead in the direction of the tent. Fred eventually opened his eyes to find himself alone. He ran to catch up with the others and when they arrived back at the tent, he looked straight at Callista.

"You're evil, you know that?" he said.

Callista smiled. "I take pride in it."

Mr. Weasley looked at them and laughed. "Calm down, you two. It's getting late and we're leaving early in the morning. You lot better get to bed."

Callista walked toward the front of the tent, but stopped herself. She turned to Fred and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright," she said, caressing her cheek. He bent over and kissed her lightly. "Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight," Callista said, smiling. She walked back to the other tent. She slipped out of her sweater and pants, and into a pair of shorts. After saying goodnight to Ginny and Hermione, Callista slipped into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Callista! You have to get up now!"

Callista opened her eyes to find Mr. Weasley staring down at her. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"No time to explain," Mr. Weasley said quickly. Go with the others. Go to the woods and wait for me there. And remember to stick together!"

Callista climbed out of bed and put her shoes back on her feet. She walked out of the tent and saw Fred and George looking at her. Ginny and Hermione emerged behind her, both looking pale.

"Come on," George said, clutching Ginny by the arm. Fred grabbed Callista's hand and pulled her through the crowd of people that were now running from the campground. Out of the corner of her eye, Callista saw several figures floating high above the tents. Wincing, she looked behind her, but no one was there.

"What happened to the others?" she asked, looking up at Fred.

"They're probably in the crowd somewhere," he said.

Callista shrugged and looked back again, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still nowhere to be found. Fred nudged her forward, and they ran deep into the woods. Ginny, her face paler than ever, was pacing back and forth. Callista stood next to her and began rubbing her own arms to stay warm.

"Are you cold?" Fred asked.

"No," Callista said, "Well, yes. But I'm fine."

"Here," Fred said, pulling off his sweater. He threw it around Callista's shoulders, and she wiggled her arms through the large sleeves.

"Thanks," Callista said, crossing her arms. She looked back toward the campground, but didn't see her other friends. She felt a tear fall on her face and wiped it away with the sleeve of the sweater.

Fred saw the look on Callista's face and pulled her close to him. "Everything's going to be alright," he whispered into her hair.

"I sure hope so," Callista said quietly. She closed her eyes and began humming to herself. Fred held her tight and rocked her back and forth. A minute later, Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged in front of them.

"Hey," Charlie said, "Dad told us to come and find you. We can go back to the tent now."

Charlie led them forward, clutching his right arm. Bill was also holding his arm and Percy was holding his head.

Callista looked at them. "What happened to you guys?"

"We shouldn't take about it out here," Bill said.

Callista looked up at Bill with a confused look on her face. He looked down at her and smiled. "Don't worry," he said, "Dad will explain everything. I promise."

Callista turned to Ginny, who was paler than she had been before. She walked over to the younger girl, locked arms with her, and pulled her along. They walked back to the tents and were surprised to see no one there.

"Where are they?" George asked his brothers, "They should be back by now."

"I'm not sure," Charlie said, "But I suppose we'll just have to wait for them."

They all walked into the boys' tent. Bill, Charlie, and Percy sat on the couch and nursed their injuries. George sat in the chair across from them and put in his head in his hands. Ginny slid into a chair in the kitchen and placed her head on the table. Callista sat across from her and Fred sat at her feet.

"Is it wrong for me to be worried?" Callista whispered to Fred, running her fingers through his hair.

"No," he said quietly, looking up at her, "It means you're human."

Callista sighed and placed her chin on the top of his head. Fred grabbed onto her arms and interlocked fingers with her.

"Well, you all look fairly comfortable."

Mr. Wealsey entered the tent, followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all looked shaken up.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"It's a long, complicated story," Mr. Weasley said, "And you might be too young to-"

"Please, Mr. Weasley," Callista pleaded.

He scratched his head and exhaled. "Alright. The Death Eaters came out tonight. I don't why, but they were. They were levitating Muggles and just causing chaos. We were able to scare most of them away, but not before someone produced the Dark Mark. When I found these three, they were being cornered by a whole lot from the Ministry.. Apparently, Mr. Crouch's house elf produced the Dark Mark with Harry's wand."

"The Dark Mark?" Bill asked.

"Harry's wand?" said George.

"Mr. Crouch's elf?" Percy said.

"Hold on," Harry said, "What are Death Eaters?"

"They're You-Know-Who's followers," Bill explained.

There was a moment of silence before Callista whispered, "Y-You-Know-Who? Is he back?"

Mr. Weasley shrugged. "I don't know, but if He was, He probably would've done more damage."

Callista froze. The thought of Voldemort sent shivers up her spine. Her mind flashed to levitating Muggles. Had He done that to her parents? Or had then been treated even worse? Callista closed her eyes and felt her jaw clench.

"Callie, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Callista opened her eyes to see everyone in the tent looking at her. Fred was facing her now, his head perched on her knee. She swallowed hard and whispered and muttered, "I'm fine."

Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together and said, "No matter. You kids should get back to bed. We'll take the first Portkey home in the morning."

Fred rose off the ground and pulled Callista out of the chair. She wiggle out of his sweater, handed it to him, and walked out of the tent. Fred stopped her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Callista sighed. She stroked his cheek and kissed him lightly. "Later," she said, "I have to tell everyone together."

Fred hesitated, but reluctantly let her go. Callista walked back into the other tent and collapsed onto the bed. She fell asleep without another word to anyone.

* * *

They set out for the Burrow early the next morning. The campground was empty with the exception of several, scattered tents. The fires had burned out and there was silence.

When they arrived back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was waiting with tears in her eyes. She hugged everyone tightly, especially her boys.

"Relax, Molly," Mr. Weasley said, pulling her off of Fred and George, "We're all fine."

Callista went inside and sat down in the kitchen with the others. She couldn't look at their faces without feeling guilty. She wanted to tell them so badly, but she wanted to wait until the perfect moment.

Callista kept quiet for the entire day. She sat and watched the boys play Quidditch for hours. She closed her eyes and thought about what to say. She had never told anyone about her parents before, except Harry. He didn't even know the whole story. Callista had to let his out. After dinner that night, she cornered Harry in the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure, Cal," he said, sitting down at the table, "What is it?"

"Well," Callista said, sitting down next to him, "It's about my parents. My birth parents."

"What about them?"

"Last night make me think of them. And I was wondering if I should tell them."

"Tell who?"

"The Weasley!"

Harry sighed and said, "Callie, they'll eventually find out. It'll be better if it comes from you. Now's probably the best time, too."

Callista breathed deeply and stood up. She walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. They all looked happy. Callista turned back to Harry and whispered, "I can't."

"Yes, you can," he said gently, "Hey, everyone! Callie has something to say."

"Sure," Mrs. Weasley said, "What is it?"

Callista sighed and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"Callista Alden."

"No. Do you know my real name?"

Mrs. Weasley hesitated before saying, "It's Callista Hargrave, isn't it?"

Callista nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Hold on," Ron said, walking up to her, "Cal, are you adopted?"

Callista nodded again, forcing herself to hold back tears.

"Oh, Callie," Hermione said sadly, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Callista shrugged. "It's a sad story."

"Well, we're up for it. So, come and tell us," Mr. Weasley said, beckoning her into the room.

Callie sat in the chair across from where Mrs. Weasley and the girls were sitting. The Weasley boys and Harry sat at her feet. Fred sat on the arm of her chair with his arms around her shoulders.

"When I was a baby," Callista said, her voice already shaking, "You-Know-Who killed my parents. I don't know why he spared me. I guess he thought I would die of starvation or something.

"Hagrid saved me. He was coming to see my parents when he found me. Dumbledore thought I'd be safest living with the Aldens, so that's where I went. They started telling me about my parents when I was eight, but it never really clicked. Last night made me hate You-Know-Who more than every for what he did."

Callista felt the tears streaming down her face. "I never told anyone," she said, "It was too hard to explain. But people should know. They should see what He did to me. The should realize how horrible He is."

There was a minute of awkward silence before George said, "Blimey. I'm really sorry, Cal."

"We're always her for you," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

Callista sighed. "If you don't mind," she said, "I going to get some air."

No one said a word. Callista stood up, walked out the front door, and sat down on the front steps. She looked up at the stars, which were gleaming in the moonlight.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

Callista jumped up to see Fred laughing at her. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she said with a sniffle.

Fred cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his fingers. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked. "Because I can't bear to see you like this."

"I'll be fine," Callista said, looking up at the sky. "They really are beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you," Fred whispered. He pulled her chin up to meet his face and kissed her.

"Fred, will you promise me something?" Callista asked in a voice barely audible.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll never leave. Unless you have to."

"I promise."

"Do you solemnly swear?"

"I solemnly swear that I, Fred Weasley, will never leave."

"Good," Callie said with a smile.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Fred asked.

"No, I want to enjoy this," she said as she stared back up at the starry sky.


	7. Back at Hogwarts

The rest of the summer went by fairly quickly. Callista passed the time by playing Quidditch with the others and taking long walks with Fred. Their relationship blossomed, growing stronger by the day. By September 1st, they had become inseparable.

"Well, this is a relief," Lee said as he sat with Callista, Fred and George on the Hogwarts Express. Callista was sitting with her legs in Fred's lap and he was stroking her thigh.

"What's a relief?" she asked.

"You two have been acting weird around each other for ages," Lee said, "It made things really awkward for George and I."

"Well, I'm genuinely sorry," Callista said with a smile.

"You're lying through your teeth, Pix," Lee said with a chuckle.

"Lee," Fred mumbled, "Why don't you just call her by her name?"

Lee laughed again. "Because we never do."

"Maybe you should start," Fred said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lee asked hotly. "Pix, what do you want to be called?"

"Callie," she whispered.

"Fine," Lee said as he stood up, "From\now on, Callie it is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

He walked out and slammed the door when he left. George stood up awkwardly and said, "I think I'll go with him."

When George left, Callista turned to Fred and asked, "What the hell was that about?"

"What?" Fred said. "He should call you by your name."

"Well, you didn't have to be so mean."

"I was just looking out for you."

Callista sighed. "I appreciate your concern, but I can take care on myself."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me. Tell Lee."

Fred rolled his eyes as he tried to stand up, but Callista stopped him. "I didn't mean right now," she said.

"Good," Fred hissed into her ear, "Now, how should we spend our alone time?"

Callista shrugged as a wide smile stretched across her face. Fred leaned toward her and kissed her fiercely. He pulled back and moved down, leaving a trail of hot kisses from her neck to the edge of her shirt. Callista giggled as she tugged at his hair. Fred pushed her back until she hit her head on the window.

"Ouch," Callista said, wincing, "You don't have to be so rough, Fred."

"I'll be gentler. I promise," he said as he stroked her hand.

Callista stood up and reached for her uniform. "I should go and change," she said.

"Don't get lost," Fred said, trying not to laugh.

"That was one time!" Callista cried as she stepped into the hallway. A group of fifth-year Hufflepuff girls were pointing at her and giggling.

"Hey, are you going out with Fred Weasley?" one girl asked.

"Yeah," Callista said as she flashed a wide smile.

"You're so lucky," another girl whined.

Callista shrugged and continued down the hallway. Girls stared at her the entire was, but she kept walking, smiling to herself.

* * *

"Don't fall asleep on me, love," Fred said to Callista as they sat in the Great Hall.

Callista was sitting with her arm on the table, nodding off into her hand. She always hated the Sorting, mainly because it was boring. She hadn't seen anything exciting happen at a Sorting Ceremony since Harry was sorted. Now, the process just seemed like a waste of time.

"What letter are they on?" Callista asked.

"They're on Y, Cal," George replied from across the table.

Callista groaned. "Why can't first years be sorted before they get here?"

"Because," Lee said, "This is punishment for all the trouble we caused last year."

"Then, stop causing trouble," Callista said, banging her head on the table.

Lee scoffed at her. "I cause trouble? Who made Snape's hair pink?"

"Me," Fred said with a smile. He had already apologized to Lee and their friendship was back to normal.

"Ha!" Callista said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah," Lee growled, "Look, Dumbledore's standing."

The headmaster stood up, cleared his throat and said, "Tuck in."

The tables filled with food and conversation erupted throughout the hall. Callista looked across the table at George, who was sitting with his next to Angelina Johnson. He was whispering in her ear, and she was laughing at him.

"So, Angelina," Callista said loudly, "How was your summer?"

"Fine," the older girl said with a smile, "Not as eventful as yours, though."

"Har, har," Callista said mockingly.

"How exactly did you two get together?" Angelina asked, leaning forward.

"Well...," Callista started. Her mind flashed back to that day. She looked over at Fred, who winked at her. "There's not much to say. We just admitted that we had feelings for each other."

Angelina shrugged and turned back to George. Callista looked at Fred and whispered, "You wouldn't tell anyone what I did, would you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said.

Callie smiled and continued eating. The Great Hall buzzed with excitement until Dumbledore rose from his chair. Conversations turned to murmurs, then silence.

"Good evening," he said, his voice looming, " I welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts. The rules are the same with one exception. Quidditch will be canceled because of what is happening this year.

"You see, Hogwarts will be hosting an important event this year: the Triwizard Tournament."

"You're joking!" Fred screamed, causing most of the Gryffindor table to look at him.

Dumbledore laughed. "I am not, Mr. Weasley. I did hear a rather good joke, but for a different time. Back to the Tournament. It was banned after the death toll became increasingly high."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered.

"But," Dumbledore continued, "after several failed attempts, the Ministry decided to re-instate it. Extra safety precautions are being take to ensure that nothing happens to the champions. However, those under seventeen need not enter.

"Representatives from the other wizarding schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, will arrive on the thirtieth of October. Then, contestants may enter and champions will be chosen on Halloween Night. Now, off to bed. Chop, chop."

"I'm entering," Fred said as they walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

"But you're not seventeen yet," Callista told him as she squeezed his hand.

"Aging Potion should work," George explained.

Callista laughed. "I doubt that an Aging Potion will fool Dumbledore."

"Don't doubt the powers of an Aging Potion," Fred whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," Callista said, rolling her eyes. She slipped through the Portrait hole and into the Common Room with the other Gryffindors. With Fred still by her side, she walked to the stairs of the girls' dormitory.

"Well, goodnight," Callista said, stepping closer to him. Fred bend over and kissed her. She barely parted her lips before his tongue slipped into her mouth. Fred moved one hand to her neck and the other to her back.

"Yeah, Fred!" Lee shouted from across the Common Room.

"Shut it, Lee!" Fred shouted back before running after him.

Callista laughed as she made her way up the stairs. She walked to the dormitory to find Hermione already in bed.

"So," Hermione said, "are you ready for another year at Hogwarts?"

"Hermione ," Callie said as she walked into the bathroom, "I'm always ready."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely sure."

"If you insist. So, how are you and Fred?"

"Perfectly perfect."

"How are you going to keep the girls off of him?"

Callista emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas. "What are you talking about?"

"Fred and George are some of the best-looking guys in the school. Second only to Cedric Diggory. Speaking of which, does Fred still hate Cedric?"

"Pretty much."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I guess he's just weird like that."

"Whatever you say. Goodnight, Cal," Hermione said, pulling the curtain around her bed.

"Sleep tight," Callista said as she put her head to the pillow. She exhaled slowly before drifting to sleep.


	8. Moody's Words

**A/N- Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm going to try to be better. Rate and Review!**

**Disclaimer- I only claim Aldens and Hargraves.**

The first week of class started fairly well for Callista. She excelled in all of her classes, especially Transfiguration. Snape gave her a hard time, which was nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't until the first Defense of the Dark Arts class that Callista's life was turned upside down.

"Unforgivable Curses," Professor Moody said as he entered the classroom, "Who knows what they are?"

The mood in the room became uneasy as Moody demonstrated each of the curses on a spider. Callista watched in horror as the spider was bent against its will, tortured, and killed with a flash of green light. Her heart dropped as the creature crumpled onto the desk.

"Two people," Moody said, standing in front of Callista's desk, "I only know of two people who suffered all three curses before their deaths. Their daughter sits in front of me."

Gasps filled the room as all eyes turned toward Callista. She slumped low into her chair as Moody leaned over the table. "Your parents," he said, "were great wizards. I hope you never forget it! Now, class, write this down."

The rest of the class was a blur. Callista saw her quill moving in her hand, but the words on the parchment had no meaning to her. She felt light-headed and the room began to spin. Callista closed her eyes and thought back as far as she could. She tried to remember even the smallest detail about her parents' deaths, but her mind went black. Callista was in a trance when Hermione nudged her at the end of class, and she barely her Professor Moody called from the front of the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Callista shrugged, struggling to make eye contact. Moody motioned toward a chair in the front of the room, which she slumped into. He limped towards his desk and leaned on it for support.

"Do Michael and Jade ever talk about your birth parents?" Moody asked.

Callista thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Not really," she said, "We've talked about them before, but never in depth."

Moody sighed. "That's a shame. Christos was brilliant and Selene was such a sweet girl. They didn't deserve their fate."

"W-what happened to them?" Callista stammered.

"Thirteen years ago," Professor Moody started, "The Dark Lord was looking for a family. He thought those people were the Hargraves and was relieved to find them. The only problem was that he had the wrong people. Bellatrix Lestrange put their names in the Dark Lord's head because of your mother and he believed her. It was perfect was for Bellatrix to get rid of the one person that she truly hated."

"You weren't supposed to live, my dear," he went on, "But for some reason, the Dark Lord spared your life. The next day, well, I think you know what happened."

Callista sat back in her chair. Her hands were shaking, and her entire face felt numb. Her body felt frail and vulnerable, and old wounds were opened once more. She slowly looked at Moody and asked, "Why? Why did he kill them?"

The professor shrugged. "No one knows," he said, "There may not have been a reason. He never need a reason."

Moody moved closer to Callista, limping on his wooden leg. His magical eye spun, but his normal eye was fixated on her face. "Don't let this break you, Callista," he warned, "Your parents were strong, and you will be, too. You need to make sure that their deaths were not in vain. Remember: constant vigilance!"

* * *

Callista shuffled down the corridor, her feet barely leaving the ground. She massaged her temples with her fingers in an attempt to soothe her headache. Her throat was dry and hot as tried to hold back her tears. Her adoptive parents had always told her not to hate and she didn't want to disobey them, but hatred was all that her body could feel at the moment. She had never seen Bellatrix Lestrange, but she already had a strong distaste for the woman. If she ever got the chance, she would destroy the woman. But until that moment came, she would never truly be at peace.

The Great Hall was buzzing when Callista stepped through the grand doors. Harry caught sight of her and smiled. Callista stared back at him, trying to pierce his soul. She wanted to gain his strength, his ability to not let the past stop him. Harry had already been through so much, and yet, he was able to walk through the school with a smile on his face. Callista admired his bravery and envied his ability to use it. As she took a deep breath, she walked forward, struggle to form a smile on his face. She sat down between Fred and Ginny and poured pumpkin juice into her cup.

"Are you okay?" Hermione said from across the table, "I didn't se you after class."

"I'm fine," Callista said, "Professor Moody just wanted to have a word, but that's all."

Hermione made eye contact with her and gave her a look that said, "You better not be lying to me." Callista smiled back before looking back down at her plate. Of all the things she was talented at, lying was not one of them.

Later that night, Callista sat in the Gryffindor common room with a pile of books in front of her. Her friends had long since left her, and she now had the silence that she longed for. Staring down at her Potions homework, Callista pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She wished that she had done this work earlier, but she was too busy staring off into space. Not matter how hard she tried, she couldn't focus on anything but the thought of her birth parents. They consumed her every thought; she needed to know more.

Callista couldn't take it anymore. Her attempt at correcting her Potions paper was failing miserably. She threw her quill onto the table and moved to sit near the fireplace. As the flames warmed her toes, she pulled a photograph out of her bra. She looked into the eyes of her parents, the Hargraves, who smiled at each other before looking out at her. Selene flashed a wide smile and waved her long, brown hand at Callista. She slowly moved from side to side, her black hair swaying behind her back. Christos gave a curt nod before throwing his head back in a hearty laugh. He had a lighter complexion than his wife, but they had the same piercing, brown eyes. Callista stared intensely into the photo, hoping that its occupants would speak for the first time. She held the photograph closer to her face, practically looking through it.

"Callista?"

She jumped back, almost dropping the photograph into the fire. Callista turned around to see Fred standing at the bottom of the staircase leading to the boy's dormitory. He was wearing red, plaid pajamas with a golden "F" embroidered on the breast pocket. Her hair was disheveled, and he was slowly rubbing his eyes. Callista couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't realize that you mum puts your name on your pajamas," she said.

Fred looked down at his chest. "Oh," he said, "I guess she's lost all faith in our ability to remember who we are."

Callista chuckled and reached for her picture, but Fred beat her to it. He stared at it carefully, flicking its corners. The figures in the photo smiled and waved at him. Fred held the picture closer to his face and winked at them. Finally, he asked, "So, who are they?"

"My parents," Callista said warily. She had never let anyone touch the picture of her parents and even though Fred was her boyfriend, she hadn't expected him to be the first.

"Wait- what?"Fred stammered. "Are they your birth parents?"

Callista nodded and said, "I present to you: Selene and Christos Hargrave, two of You-Know-Who's last victims."

Fred nodded and looked back down at the picture. He studied it for a moment longer before saying, "You look just like your mum."

"What?" Callista cried, snatching the photograph back. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I really don't."

"Yeah, you do. The only difference is that your mum had a dark chocolate complexion, while you're more honey-colored."

Callista laughed. "Did you really just compare my skin color to food?"

Fred nodded, running his fingers through his hair. He moved closer to Callista and put his arm around her. "So," he said, "Why is it that you've never shown this picture to me before?"

Callista dropped her head onto his shoulder and stared into the fire. "I don't know, Fred," she said quietly.

Fred sighed, exhaling into her hair. He twirled his fingers in it and tugged at her ponytail playfully. "There has to be a reason," he said bluntly, "There's a reason for everything."

"I don't-"

"Yeah, you do. You know exactly why. Just tell me. It's alright."

"Fine. You want to know why? It's because I'm tired of people feeling sorry for me!"

Callista's heart was pounding in her chest, but she went on. "Every time I see my dad's friends from the Ministry, they tell me how sorry they are about my birth parents. I don't need anyone's pity!"

Fred looked down at her as a frown moved across his face. He tried to caress her cheek, but she shifted away at his touch. They was anger in Callista's eyes, but the sorrow was even more apparent. "Callie," Fred said finally, "I wouldn't pity you. That's not my job. I'm here to make you smile, not cry."

Staring into the fireplace, Callista smiled. Fred always managed to say the right thing, even in the worst situations. She looked up at him and laughed. "I'm a basket case, aren't I?" she asked him.

"Well, yes," he said, "but you're my basket case."

Callista slide over until she was perched between Fred's knees. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his. "You're the most awesome person I know. I hope you realize that."

"I don't want to brag," Fred groaned as Callista moved to straddle him, "but I am quite awesome."

Their lips made contact, and Fred slowly ran his fingertips up to her shoulders. He pushed her closer to his body, closing the gaps between their chests. Callista was above him, pressing her hands onto his broad shoulders. Fred moved his hands to her breasts and began to unbutton her shirt. He lowered his head to kiss her neck as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand. Callista squirmed above him, and he grunted into her warm skin. Fred started to tug at the top of her bra, but stopped when he heard a crackling noise in front of him. Callista turned around, fell out of Fred's lap, and quickly covered her chest. A small, house elf stood inches from them, tending to the fire. He turned, bowed, and went back to the fire. Callista stood quickly and brushed the fallen pieces of hair out of her face.

"I should go to bed," she said as she grabbed her books and started for the stairs.

"Wait," Fred said, "We need to do this again, but not at this time of night."

Callista laughed. "Whatever you say."

"I'm serious," Fred hissed, his eyes growing dark.

"Fine. When?"

"I dunno. I'll let you know when I do know."

"Fine."

"Callie?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. That sounded bad, but you're really pretty," Fred said with puppy-dog eyes.

Callista laughed as she placed a kiss upon his lips. "Goodnight, Fred," she whispered before disappearing up the stairs.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey, my Frallie Followers! Here's an update on why there hasn't been an update for a while.

1. So, I basically started college this year, which means that I'm a lot busier than I was last year. A LOT busier.

2. Varsity sports make life hard.

3. I DID finish a chapter (Applause.), which will be updated later today.

And finally, I want to thank everyone who reads "Never Said". All of your comments give me the will to write. You deserve more chapters, so they're in the works. Frallie will continue!

-Dee


	10. End of the Line

**Disclaimer- I'm not cool enough to come up with all of this. Just Callista.**

"Cedric Diggory!"

Callista applauded with the rest of the Great Hall as Cedric rose to join the rest of the Triwizard champions. The month of October had come and gone, and the Triwizard Tournament had finally arrived. Callista looked back at Fred, who had a blank expression on his face. She leaned toward him and pulled a lonely, white hair from his head. Callista laughed as she thought back to his failed attempt at an Aging Potion.

"Did you find another one?"' Fred asked her.

Callista nodded and said, "This one was fairly noticeable. Anyone would see it."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Shit. Pomfrey said all of the greys would be gone."

"I think she lied."

"I wouldn't be surprised. She doesn't like me very much. I've sent too many people to see her."

"Poor baby. I'll look for the rest in the Common Room."

"Alright. And then we can-"

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall.

Callista quickly turned to face the front of the room. She saw the parchment in Dumbledore's hand, and the nervous look in his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, and her body went completely numb. She watched as Harry rose from the Gryffindor table. He shuffled to the front of the Great Hall and disappeared into a side room. Dumbledore followed behind him as McGonagall dismissed the entire hall.

"What just happened?" George asked during the walk back to the Common Room.

"It looks like Harry's bound to be in the Triwizard Tournament," Fred said. "How do you think he did it?"

George shrugged. "There's no way he got an aging Potion to work. He must've had someone put his name in the cup."

"It doesn't matter what he did," Ron said hotly, "He's a git for it."

"Do you honestly think he put his name in the Triwizard Cup?" Callista asked softly.

"Well, obviously!" Ron snapped as the tips of his ears turned pink. "He said it would be great to have eternal glory! And he's already close to having!"

"You act like Harry chose his life, Ron," Callista fired back, her voice rising, "He didn't want this. Nobody wants their parents to be dead!"

The entire corridor was looking at them. Ron's face turned bright red as he said, "I would think that you, of all people, would see what he's done. I guess you're stupider than-"

"Shut it, Ron," Fred said firmly, his eyes growing dark, "You're not going to talk to her like that. Understood?"

Ron said nothing, disappearing within the crowd of Gryffindors. Callista quickened her pace as her jaw tightened. She knew that Ron had always been jealous of Harry, but hadn't realized how bad it was. In the past years, she'd witnessed Ron loathing Harry's triumphs. This was the first time that he let his feelings be known, and the first time that he'd screamed in her face.

When she arrived in the Gryffindor Tower, Callista sat at her favorite spot by the fireplace and pulled her knees into her chest. Fred joined her, and traced the edge of her face with his fingertips. "Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered, "because right now, you're difficult to read."

"I'm mad," Callista said angrily, "True friends support each other, no matter what. Ron needs to realize that. And another thing, I can speak for myself. I don't need your help!"

Fred jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry!" he screamed. "I'm sorry that I try to look out for my girlfriend!"

"I don't need you to look out for me!"

"Of course you do! That's why you let people walk all over you."

"The only person who walk all over me is you."

The Common Room instantly went silent. Callista was now standing, with her arms tightly crossed. She looked at Fred with more hatred than she'd ever felt for him. Fred stared intensely at her with a wild look in his eyes. Fearing the worst, George moved from across the room and spoke up.

"Come on, Fred," he said, "Don't be like this."

"Shut it!" Fred snapped. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Don't you dare talk to George like that!" Callista yelled.

"Why do you always do this?" Ceorge asked. "You always put her in this position. You always make her choose between you and everyone else. Why does she have to choose?"

"Because she'd better always choose me!" Fred spat back.

Callista felt her stomach drop. Her throat burned as a pang of nausea swept over her body. She felt disgusted by what she had heard. "Well," she said after a moment, "If you're going to make me choose between you and the rest of the world, then I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore."

She turned on her heel, and stormed up the stairs to her room. Callista slammed her door and slid down to the floor. She clenched her hand to her chest, breathing uncontrollably. Her body was shaking, but her heart was pounding too hard for her to tell. She stared up at the ceiling to keep herself from crying.

The doo slowly creaked open, and Callista quickly leapt from the ground. She was still shaking as she crossed her arms across her chest. Callista looked at Hermione as she stared at her cautiously.

"Callista," she said, walking toward her friend, "What's wrong?"

Callista only shook her head and threw herself onto her bed. Hermione sat behind her and patted her on the head. Into the pillow, Callista said, "I broke up with Fred."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Callista gradually pushed herself up from the bed. "I broke up with Fred," she said quietly.

Hermione cupped her hand over her mouth. "What happened?"

"I couldn't take it anymore! He hates everyone who isn't him. He was mean to Cedric, Ron, and George. It was completely my fault. I couldn't let anyone else get hurt."

"I'm sorry, Cal."

"Do you think Fred was out of line?"

"I guess."

"Did I do the right thing?"

Hermione sighed. "Callie, you did what you had to do. If that meant dumping Fred, then you did the right thing."

"But I still want to be with him. I just can't be with him when he's like this."

"If he cares about you as much as I think he does, he'll do whatever it takes to get you back."

"Hermione, you better be right."

Hermione laughed. "When have I ever been wrong? Just try not to think about Fred."

She slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. Callista pulled the sheet around her bed and slid under the covers. She nuzzled her face into her pillow and silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Fred heard Callista's words ringing in his ears. He could already feel a hole forming in his heart. He knew that she wouldn't kiss him in the morning; she wouldn't hold his hand under the table in the Great Hall. The highlight of his life had faded away.

"Freddie," George whispered, placing a hand of his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Fred said, "Listen, George. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's fine-"

"No, it's not. I treated you and everyone like shit. And now, the only girl I'll ever care about is gone!"

"You love her, don't you?"

"I don't know. I mean, I think about her all of the time. I want to give her everything that I can. I couldn't live if something bad happened to her. I-"

"Love her."

"So what if I do? It doesn't matter anymore. She broke up with me."

"Fred, she didn't break up with you because she doesn't care about you. She did it because she needs you to change. She can't have a boyfriend who picks fights with everyone."

"I need her back, George. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Well, Fred," George said, "Let's get started."


End file.
